1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic module including a piezoelectric device.
2. Related Art
Modularizing components on a function-by-function basis has been increasingly employed in the market of small information apparatuses such as hard disk drives (HDDs), mobile computers, and IC cards, and mobile communication apparatuses such as cellular phones, automobile telephones, and paging systems, taking assembly, maintenance, and handling of electrical components into consideration.
FIG. 9 shows an electronic module 1, an example of related art disclosed in JP-A-2005-175848, in which components are packaged as a module.
In the electronic module 1, electronic components such as a piezoelectric oscillator 3, a battery pack 4, and a semiconductor element 5 are mounted on a circuit board 2. Each component is covered by a separation plate 6 so as to be protected from being adversely affected by external environment.
Also, in the electronic module 1, an adjustment terminal of an IC component (not shown), housed in a package 3a of the piezoelectric oscillator 3, is electrically conducted to a lid 7 made of metal, so that the lid 7 serves as an adjustment terminal.
In addition, an opening 6a is formed at an area, facing the lid 7, of the separation plate 6.
Accordingly, for example, an assembly maker can adjust the piezoelectric oscillator 3 by inserting a probe pin 9 through the opening 6a of the separation plate 6 and touching it on the lid 7 having a relatively wide area when adjusting the piezoelectric oscillator 3. As a result, the workability can be enhanced.
While the piezoelectric oscillator 3 is adjusted as described above, when a component other than the piezoelectric oscillator 3, for example, the semiconductor element 5 needs to be adjusted, the adjustment is generally carried out by the following manner. An adjustment terminal (not shown) disposed on the mounting surface of the semiconductor element 5 is electrically connected to a pad 8 disposed on the upper surface of the circuit board 2. Then, the probe pin 9 is contacted on the pad 8.
With the recent miniaturization of electronic apparatuses, the electronic module 1 mounted in them is also downsized. This downsizing forces the pad 8 to be more compact, making the workability of touching the probe pin 9 on it less efficient. In contrast, a problem arises in that making the pad 8 disposed on the circuit board 2 large for enhancing the workability gives the limitation of downsizing the electronic module 1.